Sometimes The Rules Must Be Broken
by razorREO
Summary: T-Bone goes out one night without telling anyone why. He doesn't have a reason himself, that is, until he picks up a certain escaped convict from Alkatraz. Just when he and Turmoil think they're alone, Jake is watching, miles away, having a mini-heart attack. A one-shot, done upon request.


**A Turmone fan requested that I write a one-shot for these two with other specific details you will soon discover as you read this story. Stuff in this story closely follow the request but, I slightly tweaked. **

**DISCLAIMER: characters and stuff do not belong to me. thank-you e3e**

The Turbokat could be heard at a distance that night. The sky was dotted with stars and the horizon was a pale green light, implying the end of another long day. As the Turbokat flew low over the water a spray was kicked up behind it. The ocean was dark with night.

T-Bone wished he could just look back over his shoulder and talk to Razor like they usually did, but he couldn't. Not tonight. This time he had struck out alone.

"Where are you going?" Jake had asked as Chance ambled past him in the secret hangar.

"Out." He'd replied. "I've got time to kill..."

Jake had, surprisingly enough, let him go without questioning where he was going specifically and why. Chance took this in grateful silence. He now wished he'd just brought Jake along. At least then his mind wouldn't be so idle.

Now T-Bone's thoughts took another turn as Alkatraz swung into veiw. The dark shadow loomed in front of him. T-Bone faltered. How far away could jet turbines be heard? He was sure Jake knew the answer.

He wondered, could Turmoil hear him? She'd recognize his jet for sure. That gal had a ear for jet engines. He wondered if she still held it against him for the time he betrayed her. They'd talked before, at the prison. That night ended with a kiss, but what was Turmoil really feeling?

Now he turned away from the prison and began to fly south. The police-band buzzed to life in front of him. T-Bone adjusted the frequency. Some action couldn't hurt anybody.

"Warning! Alert all stations! There's been a break-out at Alkatraz! The escapee is idenified as the villainess, Turmoil. She is armed and dangerous, repeat: Armed and _dangerous_. Approach with caution."

"Rodger that." Came the reply. T-Bone chuckled, a smile forming on his face.

"Good ol' Turmoil...Guess I'm gonna get some action tonight after all." He turned the Turbokat around and flew back to Alkatraz.

"Now...if I were Turmoil, how would I bust outta Alkatraz?" He muttered to himself, looking out over the dark water. His keen eyes spotted something unusual below in the water. As search helicopters approached it dropped out of sight.

"Back off, Swat Kats! The Enforcers have this situation under control!" Feral's voice came over the radio.

"Agh, butt-out, Feral! Don'tcha think maybe once in a while you could use some _help_?!" T-Bone retorted.

"I don't need any help, especially not from some lawless vigilante!"

"What's the matter, Feral? Afraid you'll scar your pride?"

"Back off, or I'll give my men orders to shoot you down!" Feral raged.

"Your men couldn't hit the broadside of a building from the inside, Commander. Now, beat it!"

"Uncle, the Swat Kats could help us cover more ground." Felina suggested. Feral shot her a look.

"You're niece makes a good point, Commander." T-Bone stated.

Feral started to retort, then he decided against it, instead he shut his mouth and growled.

"Fine. Men, disengage!" The choppers flew away into the distance. As soon as they were out of sight the figure popped up out of the water again. T-Bone flew low in hover mode and slid the canopy back.

"Not a good night for a swim, Turmoil." He called. Turmoil smirked.

"You know of a better way to get off that forsaken island?" She asked.

"Live out your sentence?" T-Bone suggested. Turmoil scowled.

"I'm kidding. Get your tail up here." T-Bone called. Turmoil swam over to the jet's wing and climbed on, walking over to the cockpit.

"Lucky you were here to scare off those puny Enforcers." She stated, climbing into Razor's seat. The canopy slid shut and T-Bone increased altitude.

"Where are you taking me?" Turmoil asked.

"I gotta do the right thing, Turmoil. It's in my genes, but I'm not gonna be the one to stuff you back in prison." T-Bone replied.

"You'd turn me over to the Enforcers?!" Turmoil shouted.

"No way!" T-Bone replied, shaking his head. Turmoil relaxed.

"Then, what are you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'm gonna let them find you on their own, but I doubt they will. On one condition: Don't attack my city. Deal?" T-Bone replied. Megakat Shores appeared in the distance.

"So what'll it be, Turmoil?" T-Bone asked. Turmoil sighed.

"You really are a hard kat, T-Bone. Set us down here. I'll go off on my own." She replied. The Turbokat set down on the road beside the beach and was silent. The canopy slid back and Turmoil climbed out, wringing the water from her hair.

"Thank-you, T-Bone." She muttered, starting to walk away.

"What was that?" T-Bone pretended not to have heard. Turmoil scoffed.

"Thank-you, T-Bone." She slurred reluctantly. T-Bone climbed out onto the wing.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you?" He teased, coming up behind her.

"Dumbkat! I said, thank-you!" Turmoil snapped. T-Bone grinned.

"You're welcome, my villainess." He replied with an exaggerated bow. Turmoil smirked.

"Pushover." She stated.

"Pushover?" T-Bone parroted as he played along with wherever Turmoil was going with that remark. He stood upright on the wing.

"Yes." Turmoil replied as she crashed into him. They both fell off the wing into the soft sand. Turmoil rose up, on both arms pushing off of his chest.

"Pushover." She clarified.

"Hey, you couldn't have done that if I knew it was coming." T-Bone replied, huffing from the weight on him and the air that had rushed out of him when he'd hit the ground. Turmoil only grinned, pushing up off of his sturdy chest and standing up.

Generously she offered him her hand. T-Bone scoffed at the very idea, leaping to his feet. He clapped his hand into hers and gave it a shake.

"You take care of yourself, Turmoil." He told her. He felt like Turmoil could see right through his mask, into the hazel eyes beneath. He could tell, Turmoil was hoping he wasn't leaving.

"See ya later..." He muttered, forcing his legs to work. He walked towards the jet, brushing sand off his flight suit. Razor would kill him if he knew anything about where he'd been, and what crazy thing he'd been off doing...not to mention with whom.

Turmoil watched him, her eyes on T-Bone's back. The moonlight cast down across his broad shoulders. She fully expected him to stop. He did. He looked back over his shoulder, the ocean breeze buffeting his collar against his cheek. Then he turned back and started towards the wing of the jet.

Turmoil sighed, rubbing her shoulder. She turned and started off down the beach, the wind tossing her hair. Loneliness crawled into her like a snake and coiled itself up in a knot. She bit her lip and scowled. The best pilot in the world and she had let him slip through her fingers.

She dropped to her knees in the sand and sat down, running a hand through her hair. She was Turmoil, the feared terror, a bad kat. This vigilante made her feel like a kitten.

Now she heard feet scooting through the sand and looked up to find T-Bone standing beside her.

"I knew you couldn't leave." Turmoil smiled.

"Not after getting my tail kicked by a girl." T-Bone replied, sinking down beside her and tucking one leg under the other. He sighed, letting the breeze cool his face through his mask. He slipped his helmet off and set it in the sand. Turmoil looked up at him, grinning.

T-Bone met her gaze, "What?" He inquired, shrugging.

"There's a handsome face beneath that mask, T-Bone." Turmoil replied. T-Bone just chuckled sheepishly.

"You wouldn't be impressed." He blatantly put himself down, instantly regretting it. Now he looked desperate, as though he was rooting for a compliment. Turmoil just smiled at him cunningly, the way she usually did that always made T-Bone feel electricity shoot through him.

"So tell me...what made a tough guy like you hide behind a mask? If you don't mind sharing?" Turmoil's question made T-Bone's insides feel like concrete.

"I don't talk about that." He replied dryly. Turmoil's eyes intently gazed at the sand, like she was thinking.

"Fifteen..." She spoke.

"Huh?" T-Bone raised his head in an interrogatory way.

"I was fifteen when I ran away to become a bad kat." Turmoil explained, running some grains of sand between her fingers.

"Thought that the rules were too boring for a wild child like myself, so I started with robbing small businesses, causing minor trouble, and then I simply worked my way from there." She went on. T-Bone hung onto her words as though they were made of money.

"Have any siblings?" He asked after a brief moment of reflection.

"Oh yes...an older sister. She was the bossy one, I was the fun one." Turmoil responded with short half-smile.

"She wanted me to change my 'path' as she put it and become like her, a novelist...or something. I didn't want a life like that and I was sure our mother wouldn't care if I decided to go off on my own. After all, it was my life. So I left and never looked back." She continued to talk, occasionally checking back at T-Bone to see if she was boring him. It was clear that she wasn't as curiosity marked T-Bone's mask.

"I know, I must seem like I'm babbling." She laughed half-heartedly.

"Nah, you're fine, I swear. Better that you talk than me." T-Bone replied quickly. Turmoil's eyes were inquisitive.

"Why? I'm sure you have nothing to hide." She stated. Once again her gaze seemed fixated on T-Bone's mask.

"It's not cause of that, I just, like the sound of your voice better than mine..." T-Bone cringed at his reply and looked the other way, poking the sand beside him like it was something new.

"I prefer to hear your voice." Turmoil stated. T-Bone felt electricity wave through him as Turmoil touched his shoulder. He hesitated, looking down at his lap and letting out a sigh.

"Okay, you've twisted my tail. I'll tell you. But you gotta vow not to tell anybody, even at the cost of your life." He replied. Turmoil chuckled a bit.

"I'm serious." T-Bone said firmly. Turmoil's cheeky smile straightened.

"Okay..." T-Bone whispered, probably to reassure himself that nothing could go wrong by this. It could. Right then his emotions were waging war inside him. He felt sick from it.

Jake happed to glance up at the clock while he worked and the toolbox slipped from his hand the instant he saw the time.

"Eleven-fifty-five!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling the impact of the heavy metal box as it dropped onto his foot.

"Yeow!" He limped over to the work-bench and sank into the chair there. It wasn't like Chance to stay out this late unless there was trouble, or had been trouble. Something had to be wrong.

Nausea creeped through him as he swept his swat kat helmet off the desk and spoke into it.

"T-Bone, this is Razor. Come in, buddy." His words were met with static.

"Repeat: Razor to T-Bone. Come in."

"T-Bone! Where are you?" Jake was getting frantic now. If T-Bone didn't have his helmet-com it meant that it was either destroyed or he had his helmet off. The option Jake hoped for was that the helmet had simply been taken off. It was hard to hear a radio communication when it wasn't right next to your ear.

_Check the dimensional radar on the Turbokat._ Jake told himself. Why didn't he think of that before! The radar could send data via video-screen back to the hangar revealing it's exact location and what was going on in it and around it. He raced across the hangar to their computer and set it up to send the transmission.

"Come on, come on..." He silently urged. The computer screen altered to a long purple bar and the words: Processing.

Jake groaned at the ceiling in frustration. He checked the bar again and the screen had changed to a view of the cockpit. Jake's stomach fell to his shoes somewhere as he realized it was empty. With a shaky hand he guided the mouse to pan around the area on the screen.

Nothing seemed out of order. Then he caught sight of something out on the beach. Megakat Shores! That's where T-Bone was? That didn't seem like him. The two figures sitting out on the beach were far away and blurry. Jake zoomed in, making the figures blur even more. He increased the definition and the figures became clear.

Suddenly Jake wished he hadn't zoomed in on them. There was Turmoil, in convict attire, sitting right beside his partner on the beach. Jake felt the sardines he had for dinner come rising up his throat.

Then to his upmost horror T-Bone pulled his mask off. Jake lost consciousness.

"Here goes nothin..." T-Bone told himself, reaching up and pulling his mask off his head. He closed his eyes in regret, hanging his head. _This is such a mistake._

"No, open them." Turmoil requested. Chance blinked. "Wha-?"

Turmoil touched his cheek and turned his face to hers. Chance's nervous eyes were a warm brown. Turmoil grinned.

"Just like I imagined." She confessed. Chance smiled a bit at that.

"The name's Chance Furlong. Mechanic." He explained.

"Tania Moskat. Escaped convict." Turmoil replied. Chance let the name Tania hang in his mind. He repeated it over and over in his head.

"Speaking of, why did you try to escape by yourself like that?" He asked. Turmoil sighed heavily, watching a star shoot across the sky.

"I wanted to see you, Chance. I was...lonely. Those prisoners were never my friends. Not all of them. I missed..." She stopped, then started again differently.

"The night that you came to the prison, I was telling myself that it was okay that I was alone. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't need anyone. But you changed that, and after that kiss before you left, I knew I couldn't live alone." She explained, putting her hand on his.

"I don't want revenge anymore, Chance. I want to live." She whispered. Chance let her rest on his shoulder and he nuzzled her in return.

"Then you don't have to be alone."

Jake sat up groggily and climbed back into his chair at the computer. The computer screen still showed the camera of the beach where he had left it. They were still there. Upon checking the clock Jake realized he'd only been unconscious for about a minute.

Then suddenly the two on the screen drew closer together and before Jake could register what he was seeing the two kissed. Lightheadedness hit Jake again and once more he blacked out.

Their kiss was deep. Turmoil could feel Chance's heart-beat increase as their lips touched. His arms were around her. Her hands clung to his shoulders. Her hair swept across their faces in the breeze. Then they parted, Chance taking a deep breath of relief. Man, if Jake knew what they were doing right now...

Turmoil leaned against Chance's firm chest, sighing. "You know they'll never let us be together." Chance took her by the shoulders and met her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you're a vigilante hero...I'm a villainess. To them we are meant to be separate." Turmoil replied, pain on her face, but her voice was strong.

"They can't keep us apart." Chance growled, holding onto Turmoil tightly.

"I like it when you talk tough, T-Bone." Turmoil quoted, kissing him just under the nose. Chance tingled with a warm electricity again.

"I promise, I'll do more than talk tough. I'll get you out from under their thumb one day, and you won't have to be a loner." He reassured her in a deep voice.

"I'll hold you to that..." Turmoil purred, climbing up his chest to his mouth and placing a final kiss on his lips. Then she stood up.

"I should go. The Enforcers are bound to come through here soon, and I have to be sure I'm not here when they do." She explained. Chance got to his feet, picking up his mask and putting it on. He shook the sand out of his helmet. When he looked up Turmoil was walking away.

"Turmoil...!" He called. Turmoil turned back to him, the breeze whipping her hair. T-Bone searched for words, nervously clutching his helmet.

"Keep your whiskers clean, Tania." Was all he said. Turmoil gave a slow nod and turned. T-Bone lowered his head to put on his helmet. When he looked up again the beach was empty for miles. The only sound was the crashing of the ocean and the helicopters approaching in the distance.

T-Bone climbed back into the cockpit of the Turbokat, feeling numb. He started the engines and closed the canopy. Gradually the jet lifted away from the beach and sped for home.

T-Bone knew it was late when he stopped the Turbokat in the hangar. The lights were on though, as if Jake was still there. As T-Bone took off his helmet and mask he realized his assumption was right. Jake lay sprawled out on the floor under the computer, still as a stone.

T-Bone threw his helmet down and raced over to Jake, dropping to a kneel beside him. He raised him up with an arm, smacking his cheek lightly.

"Buddy! Snap out of it! Come on, Jake!" He pleaded, shaking him. Jake's eyes shot open. He blinked rapidly, meeting eyes with T-Bone.

"Whew...I thought you'd gone out on me buddy. What happened? Ya fall asleep?" T-Bone asked, letting Jake go. Jake, unprepared, dropped to the floor and hit his head. He sat up, groaning.

"Oops..." T-Bone lamented, "Sorry bud."

"I had this really weird dream, buddy..." Jake muttered, letting T-Bone help him to his feet.

"You and Turmoil kissed or somethin..." He explained. T-Bone went cold.

"It was just a dream, buddy." He replied, helping him to the ladder.

"Yeah...maybe..." Jake cast a glance over his shoulder at the computer where the screensaver bounced around the screen, concealing the dimensional radar scanner, which probably showed the view of the hangar now. What he'd seen was no dream.

It was dead real.

**Okay, I gotta apologize for taking so darn long to finish this. Summer made me lazy, but I got it done! Finally! Whew! Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe someday I'll get around to all those other stories I abandoned months ago. :/ **


End file.
